Toma mi mano que yo seré tu compañera
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Cuando Aoi descubrió de la pequeña fobia hacia en contacto humano de Yusaku, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el mal rato que le hizo pasar. La solución, solo bastaba con aquellas palabras que el siempre quiso escuchar. Sólo así, el chico silencioso podría abrir su corazón a ella.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Como podrán imaginar, ya llegue una vez más con mis fics de Yusaku x Aoi. Y es que aunque me guste el yaoi de Yusaku x Ryoken, los dos principales siempre serán ellos dos. ¡Es que son una pareja realmente linda! Son bastantes lindos cuando están juntos, incluso en algunos artes que se ven por Twitter o Pixiv, se les nota realmente lindos y tiernos. Me regresa mi corazoncito romántico por el protagonista y la chica del prota.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Fue algo curioso el como Aoi descubrió la pequeña fobia de Yusaku acerca del contacto humano. Habían pasado unos meses de conocerse, eran amigos, podía utilizar esa palabra para referirse a ellos; sin embargo, no pasaban de unas cuantas palabras porque después ya no sabían como continuar una conversación. En fin.

Siempre se esperaban en aquel árbol donde compartieron su primer "Buenos días" caminaban con ese pequeño silencio entre ellos. Todo iba bien, tranquilo y hasta cierto momento, se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro; hasta que Aoi sin que se diera cuenta, había tropezado con una pequeña irregularidad en el piso que se había empezado a formar por las gruesas raíces de un árbol que se encontraba ahí. Así que para evitar una fuerte caída, lastimarse las rodillas y que pasará por una vergonzosa situación enfrente de las estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, se agarró de la mano de Yusaku.

Claro, cualquiera diría que sería una escena de aquel anime lleno de romances pero esto no era así. Al alzar el rostro, vio a Yusaku un tanto nervioso y como había dejado de respirar. Aoi se levantó con rapidez, sacudió su falda y empezó a pedir perdón a su amigo. Vio como este se había quedado quieto, miraba su mano y sólo la hizo puño. Al final sólo lo escucho suspirar y mirar a otro lado.

**-No te preocupes por eso** -Habló al fin.**\- Al menos no saliste herida, eso es bueno**

**-Perdón por las molestias** -Suspiro con pesadez, sus mejillas las sentia calientes.**\- Fue muy vergonzoso**

**-Debemos ir a clases o se hará tarde**

Tal vez en ese momento no le causo rareza al ver que el chico escapaba de esa incómoda situación.

Fue tiempo después cuando se dio cuenta de su error. El chico ya no la esperaba en aquel árbol, se veía un tanto nervioso y evitaba todo tipo de contacto con sus compañeros. Incluso ese molesto gordito, Shima; notó como este sólo agarraba sus cosas y empezaba a correr para evitar a más personas. Fue cuando comprendió, su amigo tenía fobia por el contacto humano. Desconocía totalmente lo que le había pasado pero que este empezara a entrar en pánico cuando alguien tratará de acercarse, fue lo que le confirmo aquella pequeña teoría.

Lamentablemente, todo había empezado por su culpa. Si tan solo no hubiera pasado eso, ahora las cosas seguirían con normalidad. Estaba dispuesta a disculparse con el por lo sucedido, quería que las cosas con Yusaku regresarán a la normalidad.

Fue tiempo después cuando vio a su amigo caminar con aquel disco de duelos antiguo y con unos audífonos oscuros en sus oídos. Lo espero como siempre, debajo de ese árbol. Yusaku se dio cuenta de su presencia, detuvo su andar y quito sus audífonos para verla.

**-Buenos días, Fujiki-kun**

**-Buenos días, Zaizen**

Después de ese incómodo saludo, empezaron a caminar juntos. Aoi miraba de reojo a su compañero. Se notaba más tranquilo y paciente. Tal vez, sólo debía darle su tiempo para que pudiera organizar sus pensamientos. Suspiro. Iba a empezar a disculparse cuando sintió como era empujada por dos chicos que empezaron a correr. Para su desgracia, iba a caer una vez más hasta que fue Yusaku quien la tomo por los hombros y la acerco a su cuerpo. Si, otra escena llena de romance donde las mejillas de Aoi se calentaron, donde Yusaku empezó a discutir con esos chicos y donde estos sólo pidieron disculpas ante la mirada enojada del de ojos esmeraldas.

**-¿Estas bien?** -Preguntó Yusaku con calma una vez que regresaron a la normalidad.

**-Si, gracias** -Fue lo que dijo. Alzó la vista, Yusaku se contenía de querer salir corriendo, sus manos temblaban.**\- Aunque eso debería preguntartelo ¿Estas bien tú?** -Notó la mirada confundida del chico.**\- Se de tu pequeña fobia, no eres nada bueno ocultandolo**

Yusaku abrió los ojos sorprendidos antes de avergonzarse. Eso era nuevo para Aoi, vio como rascaba su nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

**-No es que lo escondiera** -Hablo al fin.**\- Es solo que nunca tuve que explicarle a alguien mi problema** -Suspiro.**\- Lo lamento**

Aoi sonrió con cariño. Sabía que el chico era alguien solitario, alguien que a simple vista era muy rudo, ahora sólo comprendía que no estaba nadie a su lado como un buen amigo, así que nunca quiso explicar sobre aquello. Sólo fue cuestión de alzar su mano para que Yusaku mirará con atención.

**-No te haré daño Fujiki-kun, lo prometo**

Tal vez fueron aquellas palabras las que animaron al mismo a tomar su mano con un poco de nerviosismo y las mejillas rojas. Sonrió al ver la confianza que estaban compartiendo en ese momento. El primer paso se había dado, notó como este se tranquilizaba y sólo sonrió ante ese pequeño triunfo.

Esas eran las palabras que había querido escuchar desde hace tiempo.

**.o.**

Cuando supo la identidad de su amigo en Vrains, que este fuera ese hacker de sombrero blanco de nombre Playmaker que aún intentaban atrapar a pesar de las acciones buenas que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, fue una sorpresa. Saber que su amigo de lentes, que era muy silencioso y tranquilo, era aquel duelista de fuego el cual era muy hiperactivo y que tenía como nombre Soulburner; realmente no fue una sorpresa porque ya se había imaginado al ver como este no se había deparado de Yusaku aun en Vrains como fuera de la red.

Claro, se sintió un poco celosa de como ambos chocaban sus puños y el de cabellos plateados y mechas rojas, abrazaba a su amigo quien sólo lo veía con confianza. No pudo evitar preguntar el porque a pesar de saber ese pequeño secreto que tienen las víctimas del caso Lost.

**-Takeru sabe muy bien de mi fobia **-Habló Yusaku.**\- Todos sufrimos de ese contacto, odiamos el contacto humano por lo que nos pasó hace tiempo, es por eso que nos podemos entender **-Alzó los hombros despreocupado.**\- Incluso entre nosotros nos cuesta interactuar y actuar como unos amigos o compañeros normales** -Tomó la mano de Aoi sobre la mesa.**\- Pero tu eres la primera a quien acepte** -Sonrió.**\- No me da miedo tocar tu mano**

**-¿Gracias?** -Aoi habló con las mejillas rojas.

Se quedó quieta al ver como alzaba su mano. Dudaba un poco pero tocó su cabello con curiosidad, era demasiado suave ese pequeño mechón. Aoi no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, quería parar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su corazón acelerado. Agradecía que su amigo no se diera cuenta de ello.

_**-¿Porqué se acelera tu corazón Aoi?**_ -Habló Aqua.

**-¡No es cierto! **-Gritó avergonzada. Había olvidado que esa Ignis estaba ahí junto con Ai. Odiaba que realmente dijera la verdad de las cosas.**\- Es otra cosa**

_**-Según mis análisis, tu corazón se aceleró ¿Estas enferma? **_-Preguntó con curiosidad la Ignis azul.

_**-¡Aoi-chan esta avergonzada! **_-Gritó Aoi avergonzando más a la chica.

**-Cállate Ai** -Regaño Yusaku.**\- No la tienes que molestar**

Pasaron la mayor parte discutiendo pero Aoi se percató que en ningún momento, su amigo soltó su mano o dejo de acariciar su cabello. Incluso vio esa pequeña sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba cuando estaban y solas, aquella mirada que le dedicaba y esas pequeñas risitas que solo podia soltar él. Sólo pudo seguir con esa sonrisa, apretar su mano para que este sintiera esa calidez y sólo dejarle ser.

No le molestaba aquellas pequeñas acciones, al contrario, le gustaba y hasta cierto punto era lindo.

**.o.**

No sabia el porque Aoi recordaba todo eso. Tal vez se debía al chico adulto acostado en su regazo. Sus ojos cerrados, su respiración tranquila. Aquellos traviesos cabellos cubriendo su rostro, ella acariciando con cuidado ofreciéndole suaves caricias que solo hizo que abriera los ojos y le mirará con ese mismo cariño de hace tiempo.

Alzó sus manos para acariciar ese cabello castaño ya largo con el tiempo. Se había convertido en una pequeña costumbre y no le molestaba, desde hace tiempo había accedido a dejarse el cabello largo ante aquella petición de él. Sonreír porque a el le gustaba acariciar con cariño, ver como pasaba esos traviesos mechones detrás de su oreja y sonreír porque le gustaba como se veía, era algo realmente lindo.

No fue sorpresa para todos la noticia sobre su repentino romance, incluso ya era esperado por su hermano Akira quien también comprendió la pequeña fobia de Yusaku. El secreto de que el había sido Playmaker por bastante tiempo, aún permanecía entre los más cercanos. El tiempo que pasó, fue suficiente para que Yusaku se abriera un poco más más las personas, aún era un tanto silencioso y extraño pero al rededor de sus amigos, era alguien sonriente y que aún se esforzaba por olvidar ese pequeño trauma.

Aoi le ayudaba a superarlo, con el tiempo; también se habían permitido un poco más de contacto. Tomarse de las manos, abrazarse, besar sus mejillas y hasta darse un beso en los labios. Ella había sido la persona que había salvado a Fujiki Yusaku de sus problemas, quien luchó para estar así a su lado y quien se ganó a una persona admirable para que estuviera tomando su mano cada día. Fue ella quien salvo a Yusaku de su propia perdición y quien ahora disfrutaba de la compañía mutua.

Quien le sonreía con cariño y besaba en momentos que solo estaban ellos dos. Demostrar a las personas a su alrededor cuanto la quería, demostrarle cada día que era su fiel compañera que permanecería a su lado para siempre.

**-Tenemos que irnos o Takeru no dejará de molestarnos el porque no fuimos a su cita con Kiku **-Habló Aoi mientras veía a Yusaku estirarse un poco y levantarse.

**-¿Estas segura que tenemos que ir?** -Preguntó en modo de queja.**\- Es un idiota pero sabrá como solucionar sus problemas si no vamos**

**-Se lo prometimos** -Aoi suspiro. Yusaku no iba a cambiar y dejar de ser ese chico despreocupado.**\- Anda** -Se levantó de su asiento para mostrar su mano. Yusaku inmediatamente la tomó.**\- Tenemos que cumplir con nuestra promesa**

Yusaku sonrió y se levantó de su asiento aún con sus manos enlazadas. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la chica emocionada mientras soltaba una que otra risita. Realmente no se había equivocado en escogerla como su compañera para toda la vida. Nunca se lo dijo pero esa primera vez que se tomaron de las manos, Yusaku sintio un pequeño clic, como si la mano de Aoi no le molestará pero en ese momento, aún se debatía en afrontar sus fobias que olvidó todo sentimiento relacionado.

Saber que Aoi esperaba paciente a lo que hacía, era algo que le gustó aún más. Saber que ella sólo esperaba el momento en que sus manos se enlazaran, era mucho más importante porque era alguien quien esperaba que el tiempo pasará con normalidad y no quería acelerar todo. Ver sus manos juntas con ese pequeño anillo azul entre su dedo, le emocionó aún más que no pudo evitar darle un beso a la mejilla de la chica y sonreír por cómo ella se había sonrojado.

Sin duda, el tiempo era incierto pero saber que existiría alguien quien siempre le tendiera su mano, entonces ya no podia odiar al mismo. Fue bueno esperar a que algo llegaría y le ayudará con sus miedos. Saber que Aoi Zaizen había aceptado quedarse a su lado para siempre, lo hacía sentirse el hombre más afortunado.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Esa es mi pequeña teoría que ando manejando en la mayoría de mis fics donde involucró a Yusaku. ¿Se han dado cuenta que los chicos del caso Lost tienen un pánico por el contacto humano? Siempre he pensado que al sufrir aquel evento, quedaron traumados por la forma en que fueron encerrados y privados de muchas cosas. Normalmente en las series pasadas, siemore había un choque de manos en forma de amistad, compañerismo o algo más.**

**Sin embargo, en Vrains no se ve algo así más que en el opening o ending. Así que me imagino, todos ellos sufrieron algún trauma. Puse a Aoi como su compañera porque Yolo y es realmente lindo cuando están juntos. ¿Ustedes que piensan sobre eso?**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 11 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
